The Trial of Mr. Hands
The man was very normal looking, brown hair and eyes, normal build, white skin with a slight tan. He was cleanly shaven and was dressed in a nice black suit and a red tie, with a pair of thin glasses covering his face. He was a writer, but in the current setting he looked more like a lawyer, except that he was sitting in the defendants chair, and was being called to swear on a book he didn’t really believe in, to a court system he didn’t think worked, for crimes he know he didn’t commit, couldn’t have committed. They were all delusions caused by… him… whatever he, if that was the correct term, was. The accused was being charged with thirteen counts of murder in the first degree. Six were caused by gunshot, included the defendant’s own daughter, four by stabbing, ranging from a single stab to the stomach to total evisceration, two by strangulation, and one who had their skull smashed in until they weren’t recognizable. The man in the defendants chair huffed, the chains on his hands and feet clinking as he shifted slightly in his seat. He wasn’t afraid… not anymore. He had gone beyond that now. The man he had been seeing…no seeing wasn’t the right word for it. Whatever he was, he was able to take the form of, or possess, other people. Nine of his “avatars” had been killed, the other four were just more visions that had been planted into his head. That had to be it. That was the only possible answer. After all, various nightmares had been following him around for over a year, and then… and then one day, around sunset he found himself out in the woods…and heard it. The man, TK he called himself, had said that he had, for the smallest sliver of a second been shown one of TK’s favorite creations. As he explained, “You humans have taken to calling him Cthulu.” That is when his fear had finally died. There was no point anymore. TK was toying with him; it had all been a game, a way to teach him a lesson not to disturb his creations; to leave them in the darkness and twilight where they belonged. “I can appreciate you curiosity Keith, but what did you think was going to happen when you started investigating the one you humans call the Slenderman? But look on the bright side; I am dealing with you personally, not the operator. You have the ability to be so much more than you are now, why don’t you do it?” GAMES! Damn him! Keith thought, the rage building in side of him as he half paid attention to what the prosecutor was saying, a look of malice covering his face. He was going to kill TK, whatever “he” was. This trial is a sham, another trick, another game, another reality dreamed up by some space garbage from before time. “…Have something to add?” The attorney asked Keith. “I was just discussing your eighth victim; you remember your daughter right? Happy, well liked, loved her parents dearly, and her own father put a gun do her head and killed her in cold blood, and is only now feeling angry over it?" “It was a young boy, and I didn’t do it. I saw it in the mirror. I was just in his body.” Keith replied, remembering the scene well. Himself trapped in another man’s body, hugging his son and smiling into the mirror before he put the gun to the child’s head and pulled the trigger. “Are you saying there is a fourteenth victim then?” The attorney asked. “You’re a real idiot aren’t you?” Keith said with a sneer. He was tied of the games and of the realities that TK dreamt up. He had the “memory” of killing thirteen people, but there were all avatars and were killed months apart, in front of witnesses no less. Keith’s daughter was still alive in his own reality. TK had put him into the mind of some sick bastard who had wanted to kill his son and- “I didn’t put you into anyone else’s mind Keith. That was your own mind. You saw a boy because you really wanted one, deep down.” The lawyer said, his clothes changing to the white suit that TK always wore. But besides the change in clothing, every feature of the lawyer remained the same. TK chuckled as he smiled down at Keith with a look of amusement on the stolen face. “LIAR! I’ll fucking kill you TK!” Keith shouted as the lawyer stepped back, his clothes changing back into the typical dark grey suit many lawyers wear. Keith was shaking with rage as everyone in the court room stared at him for a moment. To them, the lawyer had just said that he was not an idiot and was about to ask another question when Keith made his outburst. “You will address Tim Kelly as Mr. Kelly young man,” the judge said to Keith, “Do you understand me?” Keith looked at the judge and was about to nod when the judge changed into TK, and gave a wave. Keith fell backwards out of the chair and onto the floor as the judge changed back to normal. “Come on buddy, you passed the psych test,” a court police officer said walking over to Keith to pick him up, before he too, changed into the white suited TK. “You’re making such a scene.” The avatar said. “MOTHER FUCKER! I’m going to kill you!” Keith shouted attacking the cop, who, again changing back to normal, stepped out of the way. But to Keith, he had pinned down TK and started pounding and pounding on his face. The people in the courtroom were stunned into silence and inaction. Here was a man, who before had acted completely normal, although having the bodies of thirteen people in his house isn’t all that normal, pounding away at the floor. His hands were bleeding at this point, but he kept pounding away. He bought up a hand as one was still on the floor in a bloody fist. The handcuff’s long chain caught for a split second before snapping. It flung up and gouged out Keith’s right eye, but he kept pounding and pounding and pounding. Soon, his hands were a bloody pulp. The skin was torn and peeled off, his bones were shattered, yet he pounded away some more, before standing up and walked calmly over to the jury and holding up his mangled hands replied, “I need to kill him. I need help though, don’t you see? I am so close. I need a hand. Give me a hand would you? Give me a hand and I will kill him once and for all.” A young woman in the jury stands reach out to him in pity and his destroyed hands shot out grabbing her wrists. With a sickening twist he tore them off as her screams filled the courtroom. He calmly placed them on his wrists, and gave a little squeezing motion, the hands actually reacting. But then he frowned and removed them and gave them back the screaming woman as she watched horrified as they fell between her feet. “Thank you, but they are not strong enough.” Keith said before turning to a now pale large man sitting beside her. “What about you? Give a guy a hand?” Keith said with a psychotic smile. That was when the stun gun shot into Keith’s back. He looked back at the officer with a bored look on his face as the electricity shot into his back, though not even a single muscle so much as twitched. The electricity stopped and the officer paled looking at the calm man in front on him. “I suppose you want me to give up? Alright then…” Keith said, sitting on the ground holding up his mangled hands to the officer, eye socket bleeding and staring blankly... ... Keith was in a straitjacket in a padded room. He leaned patiently against the wall. It would be OK. He had all the time in the world to kill TK. The door to his cell opened up wide and Keith calmly stood up and walked out of his cell. He looked to his right to see a woman dressed in a white suit and smiled. “Hello TK. I’m still going to kill you,” Keith said stretching slightly and breaking the straitjacket, “I just need a hand first.” The woman just smiled at Keith as he walked off in search of someone to give him a hand…or two. TK shut the door to the cell with a smile. “Welcome to the family, Mr. Hands.” He said with a smile. The woman turned and her clothes went back to normal and she went about her business as Keith Hands, walked out of the sanitarium and into the nightmares of his future victims. Just as TK had planned from the beginning when he had chosen Keith. Category:Mental Illness